<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamas girl by Catrainasuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547412">Mamas girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrainasuit/pseuds/Catrainasuit'>Catrainasuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, I MISS MAGGIE, My First Fanfic, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, bottles, not beta read we die like men, sippy cups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrainasuit/pseuds/Catrainasuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes out with friends and ends up seeing her Mama who hasn't met her friends yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mamas girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's tuesday started out normal, She went to work, fought aliens, listened to Kara rant about her Girlfriend, Lena, went home, showered and got changed and then went out to get drinks with her friends.</p>
<p>They all settled in at M'ganns bar relatively easily, M'gann already knowing all of their orders, and idly chatted about their weeks, James and Winn were finally moving in together the following Friday and Lena had just finished working on a new design for L-corp.</p>
<p>Alex was telling them about the alien of the day when she spotted a familiar head of brown hair at the pool table. Her chest contracted and her mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>"Alex, Alex!" Alex's head snapped to Kara with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I- uh I spaced out, what were you saying?" She said as she glanced over to the pool table again to see the brunette looking at her. </p>
<p>She tried to focus her attention on her sisters story but kept getting drawn back to the brown eyed girl. Eventually after 15 minutes of glances at each other, the brunette walked over to their table.</p>
<p>"Ma- Maggie! what a- a surprise." Alex spoke nervously, her foot tapping the floor rapidly.</p>
<p>"Hey danvers, Just popping in for a drink, saw you over here and decided to come say hey." Maggie said with a slight grin on her face, sliding into the seat next to Alex's.</p>
<p>Alex’s friends all looked at her with confused or curious expressions and her mouth formed an O shape as she suddenly remembered something.</p>
<p>"Oh! Guys this is Maggie, Maggie these are my friends, James, Winn, Lucy, Sam, J'onn, My sister, Kara and her Girlfriend, Lena." Alex said and gave the table sheepish smiles.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you guys, Do y'all mind if i stay for a bit?" Maggie said, Biting her lip, a telltale sign she was nervous.</p>
<p>"Of course you can stay!" Kara exclaimed excitedly "Alex never talks to anyone besides us, i'm so happy she's getting out more!" </p>
<p>"Kara!" Alex yelped as her face grew a bright shade of red.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Danvers we already know you're a hermit." Maggie said with a teasing smile and a slight chuckle. </p>
<p>Alex elbowed Maggie lightly and continued to playfully argue with her friends until they hit their third round of drinks, they all said their goodbyes and decided it was time to head home.</p>
<p>Alex shivered, waving off her sister and her girlfriend, rubbing her arms and cursing herself for forgetting a jacket, suddenly she felt a warmth envelope her. She looked up to see Maggie smiling at her gently.</p>
<p>"Cant have you freezing to death" She murmured playfully as she wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders.</p>
<p>While they were walking home together Alex found herself snuggling up to Maggie and decided it was just because she was cold, and definitely not because she was feeling little, not at all.</p>
<p>Alex fumbled with her keys, trying to get them into the lock and letting out a frustrated grunt when she couldn't do it. She felt warm hands envelope her cold ones and help her guide the key into the lock. She looked up to Maggie smiling lovingly at her.</p>
<p>They finally got the door open and stepped inside, putting their coats to the side. Alex wandered over to the couch and pulled the soft baby blue throw blanket around her body and switching on the TV as Maggie headed into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Alex," Maggie called as she looked through the cabinets "Bottle or sippy tonight?" </p>
<p>"Can i have a regular cup?" Alex asked quietly, looking up at Maggie with wide innocent eyes.</p>
<p>Maggie sighed, knowing Alex liked being seen as a big girl. "How about this, you can have a big girl cup but we'll bring the bottle to the couch with us." </p>
<p>Alex nodded her head excitedly and settled back into her cocoon as Maggie shook her head in amusement.</p>
<p>A few moments later Maggie came in with two cups and a baby bottle, One of the cups had coffee in it for Maggie, and the bottle and cup had milk in them.</p>
<p>Alex reached for the cup hesitantly, stopping to look at Maggie nervously. Maggie nodded with a smile, knowing eventually Alex would want the bottle.</p>
<p>Alex was trying her best to be big and not spill, she really was! but it was hard, she just wanted her bottle and mama to cuddle her but she had to be a big girl. </p>
<p>Maggie turned her head to Alex when she heard sniffling and immediately softened.</p>
<p>"Come here baby, what happened?" Maggie took the cup from Alex and set it on the coffee table before wrapping Alex in a warm embrace.</p>
<p>Alex whimpered into Maggie's neck as Maggie started rubbing slow, gentle circles into the girls back.</p>
<p>"Do you want your bottle, baby?" Maggie asked softly and reached for the bottle on the table when she felt Alex nod.</p>
<p>Maggie maneuvered Alex so she was sitting in her lap leaning against her chest and held the bottle out to her.</p>
<p>Alex looked at her Mama with pleading eyes and made grabby hands. Maggie placed the bottle on her girls lips and rocked her soothingly uttering soft coos to her.</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as she gripped her mamas shirt tightly. "I love you, Mija." Maggie spoke softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading, this is my first fan fiction on this sight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>